Elena, Caroline and Bonnie
This is the sister-like relationship between the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert, the vampire Caroline Forbes, and the witch Bonnie Bennett. Elena and Bonnie were originally best friends, while Caroline was closer to Bonnie, mainly due to being jealous of Elena. After Caroline's transformation into a vampire, her friendship with Bonnie deteriorated for a short time, but Elena was there for her, strengthening their friendship. Bonnie later accepted Caroline the way she was, and they quickly rekindled their close friendship. Unfortunately, on the night before graduation, Bonnie desperately attempted to bring Elena's brother Jeremy back to life using spirit magic, dark magic, and Expression magic all at the same time, and ultimately died from overuse of magic. Not wanting to hurt Caroline and Elena, Bonnie, as a ghost, forced Jeremy to keep her death a secret for the entire summer. Because the veil was down when Bonnie died, Bonnie was able to graduate with her friends with no one else the wiser. Once Caroline and Elena learned of Bonnie's death, they worked tirelessly to find a way to bring her back, eventually convincing a witch to give Bonnie the power to be the Anchor to the Other Side, allowing her to be a corporeal ghost so she could continue to live as a normal human would, though she also acted as a tollbooth to the Other Side, which brought complications. After Markos tore his way out of The Other Side, it began falling apart, which not only threatened the residents of the supernatural purgatory with permanent extinction, but also Bonnie, as the Anchor. Once again, Bonnie attempted to keep Elena and Caroline from knowing about her imminent demise, though they eventually did find out and tried their best to stop her. In the end, they failed, as the Other Side completely collapsed and destroyed itself, taking Bonnie and Damon into 1994 Prison World. After the events in Season Five, Elena and Caroline struggled to move on without Bonnie and Damon, however, Damon came back during Season Six, thanks to Bonnie. This motivated Elena, Caroline, and the rest of their friends to help bring Bonnie back from the Prison World Bonnie was stuck in. Eventually, Bonnie got out of the Prison World and reunited herself with Elena and Caroline shortly after reuniting herself with Damon first. Bonnie was surprised to find Caroline with her humanity off due to the death of her mother, but this barely effected their friendship and it more so effected and strained Elena and Caroline's friendship. Caroline finally turned her humanity back on after some help from Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Things were starting to look up, until Kai Parker came back with the new group of Heretics, witch-vampire hybrids that were brutal killers sent to another Prison World nearly a century ago. Due to Kai Parker wanting revenge on Bonnie for leaving him in another Prison World with the Heretics earlier in Season Six, Kai spelled Elena into a lifelong slumber and linked her life to Bonnie. When Bonnie dies a natural death, Elena would awaken. However, any spell or loophole Bonnie or the others tried to wake Elena up, it would kill both Bonnie and Elena. This forced Bonnie, Caroline, and the others to say goodbye to Elena. Caroline and Bonnie were forced to carry on without their best friend, Elena, during Season Seven. At the end of Season Eight, Elena awakens from her sleeping curse. After Elena awakens, she is reunited with Bonnie and Caroline. Shortly after their reunion, the three are separated again being Bonnie decides to travel the world on her own. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= Caroline approached Elena and Bonnie at school, offering her sympathies to Elena for Grayson and Miranda's deaths. Caroline later confessed to Bonnie that she was jealous of Elena. When Caroline arrived at cheerleading practice with Damon, Elena explained to Bonnie who he was. When Bonnie complained about going to the party alone, Caroline told her to go with Elena. When Caroline and Bonnie fell out over the crystal, Elena tried to fix their friendship. Bonnie told Caroline she was a witch, something Elena already knew, and Caroline eventually apologized, confessing that Bonnie would always be her best friend. Caroline then suggested they have a séance, and they ended up channeling Emily's spirit which possessed Bonnie. Caroline didn't believe her and went home, while Elena did and called Stefan for help. At a school dance, Bonnie and Caroline attended together and mocked Elena over having a "threesome" with Stefan and Damon. On a double date with Stefan and Matt, Caroline confessed to Elena that she was always second choice as Matt was still in love with Elena and Bonnie considered Elena her best friend. After Bonnie's grandmother died, she distanced herself from Elena, becoming closer to Caroline, however she still defended her when Caroline was insensitive toward Elena. Caroline became determined to fix Elena and Bonnie's friendship, determined to find out what was wrong. When Isobel visited Elena, she pointed out Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt as possible targets. |-|Season 2= In Brave New World, Bonnie, Elena, and Damon discuss Caroline in hospital. Damon offers to give her some blood and Bonnie tells him to do it for Elena, reminding them that its Caroline and they can't let her die. Bonnie and Elena cover for Caroline at the carnival. After discovering Caroline has been turned into a vampire, Bonnie tries to kill Damon, blaming him, and terminates her friendship with Caroline. Meanwhile, Elena stops Damon from killing Caroline. In Plan B, Stefan is trapped in the well full of vervain and Elena calls to Caroline for help. Bonnie and Caroline walked at human speed to the old Lockwood well in the woods Caroline hears Elena's cries for help. She rushed to her aid at super speed until she reached the well, Elena told Caroline that Stefan was trapped in the well (it was Bonnie who texted him with the location of the moonstone). Caroline made a move to dive down but Elena told her that it was filled with vervain. Caroline looked for something and found a chain in a neat pile. She took the end of the chain and threw it over the cross bar. A few moments later Elena had tied the end of the chain around her waste like a harness and was getting ready for Caroline to lower her down inside. At that moment Bonnie finally caught up asking what happened saying Caroline just took off in a blur. Caroline explained that she heard Elena screaming and urged Bonnie to help Elena over the lip of the well. They manage to get to Stefan and they rescued him. As Bonnie continues to rebuff Caroline, Elena and Caroline grow closer. In Masquerade, Bonnie later assists them in retrieving the moonstone, eventually deciding to forgive Caroline. To save Elena, Caroline and Bonnie teamed up with Damon, Stefan, Alaric, and Jeremy to kill Katherine. In Daddy Issues, After Caroline was tortured by the werewolves, Stefan asked for Elena and Bonnie's help and they arrived at Caroline's for a sleepover. They all share Caroline's bed and Caroline kicks Elena out when her phone starts to ring, telling her to answer it. In Crying Wolf, When Elena and Stefan leave town, Caroline and Jeremy help Bonnie get information out of Luka involving Elena. In The House Guest, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena decide to have a girls night. Jenna walks in depressed and they soon convince her to stay and join them. Trying to decide what to do, Caroline tells them about the band playing down at the Mystic Grill and they all decide to head on out. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie go to the Grill with Jenna where they support Caroline as she serenades Matt with Eternal Flame. Then Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline get news of Klaus coming after Elena. In The Sun Also Rises, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie is also seen with Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Alaric at John and Jenna's funeral. |-|Season 3= In Disturbing Behavior, Caroline and Bonnie arrive unexpectedly at Elena's. They catch up in the kitchen as Bonnie was away for the summer. Bonnie says her father's side of the family is boring, but Caroline says she would love a normal family after all she's been through. Elena's necklace then burns her and Bonnie, the spell giving off an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what's wrong with Elena's necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an identification spell that she thinks will be useful, Caroline sees seizes the opportunity to question Elena about her motives with Damon and if she's switching Salvatores. Elena says her and Damon are searching for Stefan, nothing more. Caroline explains that if her father can't change her, there's no hope for Damon to change. Bonnie then tells them to look at the necklace, that is now floating in the air. That evening, Caroline and Elena continue to speculate about the necklace despite that they're amongst a group of supernatural-hating Founding Family members. In The Reckoning, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler prepare for Senior Prank Night and Caroline gets mad at Matt, who forgot. Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie later start senior year. Caroline becomes determined that they will move on and have a good year together. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie stand amongst a group of overly excited students outside school. It's their first day of senior year, but they don't look like they're looking forward to it. Caroline decides to accept everything that's happened and encourages Bonnie and Elena. In Our Town, is Caroline's birthday and she's surprised with an enthusiastic Elena, Bonnie, and Matt wishing her a happy birthday. Elena explains that because Caroline ditched school she missed out on their "birthday work of art" displayed on her locker, so they're bringing the party to her. Caroline doesn't try to hide how disinterested she is. Caroline points out she's frozen and is never going to be eighteen. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Matt walk into a strange old building that's in the middle of the woods. Elena says that instead of a birthday, Caroline needs a funeral in order to mourn her old life and move on. Elena, Matt, and Bonnie list Caroline's human qualities and accomplishments. Bonnie uses her powers to light the candles on Caroline's cake and Elena asks Caroline to make a wish. Later, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline are still held up in the creepy building. Caroline is busy on her phone and Elena is skeptical about what she's doing. Caroline admits that she might have text messaged Tyler. Bonnie defends Caroline and turns on Elena, mad at her for having Damon compel Jeremy to leave town. Matt intervenes and Bonnie leaves. In The Murder of One, Elena goes to the Salvatore boarding house and sees Damon and Rebekah together, she gets upset knowing that they slept together. Angry, she leaves and goes to Caroline's house, where they try a privacy spell with Bonnie. After their plan for kill to a original fails and Bonnie's mother is turned into a vampire, Elena hears the news and the price of saving her, leading her to seek Bonnie who is watching over Abby who is in transition. Caroline asks her to leave, because even though Bonnie is alright since the goal was to save her friend it seems that Bonnie is the one who always gets hurt. Elena decides to leave but asks Caroline to tell Bonnie about her gratitude and love. |-|Season 4= In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, Elena invites Caroline and Bonnie to the Salvatore Boarding House to have a girls' night. they are dancing, drinking and Bonnie is taking some photos in the living room. In the next scene they are in Damon's bath and a discussion between Elena and Caroline about Damon begins, while Bonnie share just some thoughts about the things Elena and Caroline are arguing. Caroline decides to tell Elena that she is sired with Damon and they start arguing about it, then Elena ask Caroline to leave while Bonnie stare at the scene, then two hybrids arrive and Elena and Caroline start fighting with them, then while Bonnie is making a spell to protect Caroline and Elena one of the hybrids tell Bonnie that a hybrid bite is enough to kill Caroline, so Bonnie stop the spell and the hybrids leave with Caroline. In Stand By Me, Caroline is glad to see Bonnie, As Bonnie told Matt, Caroline, and Elena what she needed to do, we flashed back to Shane telling Bonnie on the island: So Qetsiyah knew Silas would want to die and be with his true love, so she created "the Other Side"—a purgatory for all supernatural beings—insuring that if he did die, he’d end up there forever. So Silas needs Bonnie to get rid of the Other Side. If she drops the veil, then ALL the supernatural creatures who’ve ever died since the Other Side was created will be back, including Grams and Jeremy. Shane told Bonnie she would do this. Caroline, of course, immediately said this was crazy talk, and Matt agreed. Bonnie fought with them and Elena just stared ahead. In Pictures of You, Caroline gets ready for Prom with Bonnie helping her dress shopping. When Elena arrives at the store, Caroline and Bonnie leave then Elena steals the dress. In Graduation, After Bonnie's death, they all graduated together. |-|Season 5= In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline and Elena are excited to go to college but Bonnie only can accompany them as a ghost. They reach their dormroom and begin unpacking, they meet their new roommate Megan, this unexpected roommate bothers Caroline, since they were expecting Bonnie to be their roommate. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Jeremy finally reveals the truth about Bonnie's death. Elena is shown to be extremely upset while trying to find a funeral dress, and breaks down in Damon's arms. At Bonnie's memorial, both Elena and Caroline comfort one another while Jeremy relays Bonnie's message to the group. In Monster's Ball, Elena is shown to be feeling guilty over not figuring out Bonnie's death sooner than she did. In Handle with Care, Elena and Damon work together with Silas to help find and destroy the anchor to the other side, and in return Silas will use his powers to bring Bonnie back to life. In Death and the Maiden, after Silas fails to keep his promise Elena works together with Qetsiyah in order to transfer the anchor from Amara to Bonnie. Caroline and Elena are present in the moment that Bonnie is resurrected, they are very happy and Caroline immediately reminds Bonnie will be their roommate in college. In Dead Man on Campus, Caroline and Elena are organizing a party at the University for the return of Bonnie and for all the good events recent as Silas dead. In 500 Years of Solitude, Caroline is very excited about the break up between Damon and Elena. She and Bonnie prepared a breakfast break for Elena but then receive a call from Stefan who informs them that Katherine is dying. Later, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie arrive to the Salvatore's house and Damon, Jeremy and Matt are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, they joined to the others and start to drink too. Later Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine who is still posing as Elena, attend college classes, they walks into a classroom and Caroline is talking about a fresh start in her life as single. Caroline decides to move on from her relationships with Tyler and Klaus and asks Bonnie and Elena to attend at Bitter Ball with her. she tells Bonnie to assist without the company of Jeremy what Bonnie accepts, the three agree to attend the dance. In Home, Everyone is going through Bonnie to return to life, Elena back from the other side but she isn't happy because Bonnie forces her to return and Damon is still in the other side, Caroline start asking for Stefan because he still hasn't returned, Caroline's questioning ends when Bonnie starts coughing up blood, she is worried about her friend but Bonnie unintentionally touched Stefan and he returns from the other side. |-|Season 6= In I'll Remember, Elena's destructive behavior, influenced by Damon and Bonnie's death causes Caroline to intervene. Caroline tries to talk some sense into Elena after finding out that she was the bloodthirsty vampire attacking and feeding on humans that surround the border of Mystic Falls. Caroline explains that Damon, even Bonnie, wouldn't want her to act the way she has been due to both of Damon and Bonnie's deaths. In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline joins forces with Enzo St. John in order to bring Bonnie and Damon back. During this, Elena asks Alaric to remove her memories of loving Damon. After her memories are erased, Elena believes Damon to be a monster and she still mourns the loss of Bonnie, along with Caroline. In Welcome to Paradise, Caroline attempts to get her friends having fun again by inviting them to a Whitmore party. Caroline and Elena drink together with the rest of their friends as they unsuccessfully try to get over Bonnie and Damon's deaths. Caroline knows by now that Elena had her memories of loving Damon erased as Elena attempts to have fun by getting over Bonnie's death. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Bonnie attempts to relive her happy memories with Caroline and Elena lighting the Mystic Falls' Christmas tree as she lights her own Christmas tree in the Prison World's version of Mystic Falls High School's parking lot. In The Day I Tried To Live, Elena attempts to get together with her friends in order to celebrate Bonnie's birthday without Bonnie present. Also, separately, Caroline attempts to cope with everything going on in her life (Bonnie's absence, Caroline's mother's cancer, etc.). Stefan helps Caroline while Elena attempts to save Bonnie with Damon, Jeremy and Kai's help. However, their attempts to save Bonnie were unsuccessful and this left Bonnie devastated when she found that her friends were gone, once again. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Caroline tasks Elena, Bonnie and the rest of her friends with organizing Alaric and Jo Laughlin's wedding. Bonnie helped Caroline on her own while dealing with the threat of Kai Parker coming back with the Heretics from the Prison a World. Elena also embraces her newfound humanity and celebrates it with Damon as she helps Caroline on her own to get ready for Alaric and Jo's wedding. However, Kai Parker does come back and extracts his revenge on Bonnie by killing the Gemini Coven (which included Jo), spelling Elena into a lifelong slumber while linking her life to Bonnie's life, and causing tragedy among the Mystic Falls Gang. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Caroline, Bonnie and the rest of their friends are forced to say goodbye to Elena. Kai linked Elena's life and slumber to Bonnie's life and Bonnie must die a natural death for Elena to awaken, or else both Elena and Bonnie will die if the spell is tampered with. So Caroline helps Bonnie enter into Elena's head and Elena creates a slumber party-alternate reality for the three of them to all say their final words to each other. Caroline hugs Elena first while they both cried and mourned that Elena was going to slumber for years. After Caroline said her heartfelt goodbyes to Elena, Bonnie shared a goodbye with Elena. Elena asks Bonnie to levitate her pillow feathers into the air as a way of acknowledging that as their symbol of how all the supernatural drama started in both of their lives. Elena laughs gleefully with Bonnie before the two are forced to say goodbye to each other forever. |-|Season 7= Due to being separated from Elena this season due to her sleeping curse, the three had no interaction together. However, Bonnie and Caroline continued to interact this season while Elena slept. See Caroline and Bonnie's article for details regarding their interaction in the seventh season. |-|Season 8= Due to being separated from Elena this season due to her sleeping curse, the three had no interaction together. However, Bonnie and Caroline continued to interact this season while Elena slept. See Caroline and Bonnie's article for details regarding their interaction in the eighth season. However, if Elena does return this season, episode summaries will be posted here if all three interact with each other. In You Made a Choice to Be Good, Quotes |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= :(Elena and Caroline are laughing and sitting on her bed as Bonnie comes in with a blanket.) :Bonnie : (incredulously) Are we seriously having a sleepover? :Caroline : Come on! Hurry up and get in here. I'm the one who gets to see her again. I mean, you should get the better goodbye. :Elena : (overwhelmed) Oh Care, come here (Elena hugs her) Take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay? :Caroline : (cries and nods) I will, I promise. :(They pull away and Caroline is still crying) :Elena : Promise me something, both of you. (She grabs her journal and hands it to them.) Write it all down, everything that you accomplish in your life, every crush, when you fall in love, when you start a family, every time you fantasize about wanting to kill Damon.. :(They all laugh hysterically, which quickly turns to tears) :Elena : Write it down, so that one day when I wake up, I can read all about my best friends' lives and feel like I was there. :-- I'm Thinking Of You All The While Gallery 101-014-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline-MFHS.png 101-063~Elena~Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline-Grill.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (16).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (19).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (20).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (38).jpg 102-034-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 102-035~Elena-Bonnie~Caroline.png 102-036~Elena~Bonnie-Caroline.png 102-037~Elena-Bonnie-Caroline.png 102-038-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 102~Bonnie~Caroline~Elena-Comet.png 102~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline-Comet.png 103-038~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png Elen-Caro-Bon_1x9.png 304VampireDiaries0468.jpg 304VampireDiaries0469.jpg tumblr_lg6131qbUV1qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lgj07ipgka1qcbpz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgzzh6CbO11qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lhngx1UGB01qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_m0kuwaq4Ed1rrs8vio1_500.jpg 85760-285x190-Elena_Bonnie_Caroline.jpg Bonnie+Elena+Caroline.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Bon-Care-Ele_3x6.png Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x05-Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-at-school.jpg the-vampire-diaries-the-reckoning.jpg tvdfifties.jpg Bff.jpg|Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Best Friends Forever Bestfriends.png Elena,_Bonnie_&_Caroline_Forbes.png Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg Mourning Bonnie.jpg|Mourning Bonnie Elena Mourning Bonnie.jpg|Elena Mourning Bonnie Caroline mourning Bonnie.jpg|Caroline Mourning Bonnie Elena-Bonnie- Caroline 5x7.png 20140122120703!TVD.jpg Bonnie,_Katherine_and_Caroline_5x13.png Bon-Kat-Care_5x13.png 1x02-The Night of the Comet (16).jpg elena-bonnie-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16419529-2000-1333.jpg Vamp2014.jpg elena-caroline-bonnie.jpg Caroline-Bonnie_and_Elena_5x7.jpg bonnie-elena-caroline-and-matt-stand-by-me.jpg Caroline_Elena_and_Bonnie_5x1.png VampD91002.jpg Screenshot 158.jpg Elena-Caroline-Bonnie_5x22.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png img42.jpeg|Elena ,Bonnie,and Caroline in graduation Caroline-Bonnie and Elena 5x7.jpg Bonnie-elena-caroline-and-matt-stand-by-me.jpg Elena-bonnie-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16419529-2000-1333.jpg Caro-Bonnie-Elena- The House Guest.png 603-006-Caroline-Elena-Bonnie Photo.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png 6X22-93-ElenaCarolineBonnie.png 811-CarolineBonnieElena1.jpg 811-CarolineBonnieElena2.jpg 816-151~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline-MF_Cemetery.png 816-159-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline.png Trivia * Before and after Elena's second death as a human, all three of them were different kind of supernatural creature. ** Caroline as a vampire. ** Bonnie as a witch. ** Elena as a doppelgänger. * Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline have all died at least once at some point in the series. Elena has died three times, Bonnie has died four times, and Caroline has died once. ** Caroline died in The Return when Katherine smothered her with a pillow. She returned in Brave New World as a vampire. ** Bonnie died in The Last Dance when Klaus seeming forced her to use too much magic trying to kill him. However, she had really cast a spell to mimic death, allowing her to appear dead to Klaus, and magically return to life later in the same episode. ** Elena died in The Sun Also Rises when Klaus drank her blood. She returned in the same episode thanks to a spell Bonnie had cast that allowed John Gilbert's life force to resurrect her, at the cost of his own life. ** Elena died in The Departed when Rebekah caused Matt's truck to crash into the river, leading her to drown. She returned in the same episode as a vampire. ** Bonnie died in Growing Pains ''from using dark magic to temporarily stop her own heart so she could travel to the Other Side and return Elena's soul back into her body. Unfortunately, she was stopped from completing the spell by the ghost of her Grams, and she returned to life through the spell in the same episode. ** Bonnie died in ''The Walking Dead when she used too much magic at once to resurrect Jeremy. She was later brought back to life, in a sense, when she was made a corporeal ghost as the Anchor to the Other Side in Death and the Maiden. ** Elena died again in Home, when she and Damon were blown up in an explosion as part of their plan to sacrifice dozens of Travelers to bring their friends back to life from the Other Side. She returned to life as a vampire after passing through Bonnie, just as they planned. ** Bonnie died for the fourth time in Home when the Other Side finally imploded. She was surrounded by a white light as she and Damon were presumably sucked into another dimension. * They used to play near the well where Mason hid the moonstone on the Lockwood property. * Matt told Katherine (while she was possessing Elena's body using a Passenger spell) that Elena likes both Caroline and Bonnie equally. * Out of the three, Bonnie has died the most and Caroline has died the least. * Elena and Bonnie have been victims of possession by Katherine Pierce and Emily Bennett, while Caroline hasn't ** Ironically both girls were possessed by an ancestor from their own bloodline. * At Bonnie's memorial, both Elena and Caroline comfort one another. * As of the end of Season Eight, Elena and Caroline are sisters-in-law, due to the fact that Elena is married to Damon Salvatore and Caroline was married to his brother, Stefan Salvatore until his death. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship